


Neon City

by marie_zelda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentleness, Kenma is well Kenma, Kuroo being a lovesick fool, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie_zelda/pseuds/marie_zelda
Summary: Stuffy late evening in neon Tokyo with those two idiots.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Neon City

The wind was gently caressing green trees in the night. The air was stale with an aftertaste of summer heat. The neon sign of an old game arcade crackling ever-so-slightly in unison with 8-bit music of the machines inside. Kenma was finishing up his matcha mocha, one hand lost in a huge short’s pocket. His golden-yellowish eyes taking in the clearing evening streets. 

\- I’ll bike you home. – cat-like relaxed voice over his head mentioned. 

\- We are not ten anymore. I can manage a walk, Kuro. 

\- Keep forgetting that with how short you... – Kuroo almost managed too disturbed by a cold pale hand already pulling him down the road for his bike in silent agreement. 

And the next moment that he knew, they were going down the empty city hill full speed, his legs at the pedals, Kenma hugging him from behind. If it wasn’t for the absolute necessity of not getting them wracked, Kuroo would have closed his eyes. Summer smelled like the ocean, stir-fries along the road, and their youth. The darkness of deep water mirrored the pink-rimmed blacking sky over Tokyo. The lanterns didn’t light up the road just yet, letting them fall down and scrape back again numerous roads along the coastline. Something in Kuroo’s stomach kept flattering like a tiny golden fish. Every second set of windows looked eerily like golden eyes too. 

If someone asked him just know what was summer to him, he would undoubtedly say

Peach green tea. 

Sweet mocha that makes you sick.

Neon arcade.

Biking on their date.

Kenma’s hands around his waist. 

Pink lips somewhere close to his ear whispering:

“Stay tonight. It is getting late”.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever work to be published! Please, be kind)) Let me know if its any good


End file.
